dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikolai Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)
Nikolai Andromalius, 'is the main protagonist of the future fanfiction, '"Devil Samurai, in Another World". Nikolai is the sole and last remaining heir of house of Andromalius, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars. He is currently traveled back to the past in a alternative world (Isekai genre...) by the God of Time, Chronos and Ajuka Beelzebub in the hopes of changing the tragic future where it was destroyed by 666(Trihexa). Appearance: Nikolai's appearance is that of a tall, well-postured early-mid aged man; showing medium-toned body built, with height of 6'2 ft. His most noticeable features are his shoulder-length mixed messy spiky dark-violet, hair where majorities of his hair are spiked and messy, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his piercing dark-violet eyes. His other noticeable features are his large scars that start from his forehead that goes stretches to both of his eyes, a piercing, dark-violet eyes, and a unique, magic tattoo that surrounds his right hand, which it was carved with a swirling water patterned designs, covering the dragon’s body as it is wrapping around with his head devouring the fire at the top of his back palm. For his outfits, he wears an outfit of mix between modern clothing and traditional samurai garments/clothings. Firstly, he wears a dark blue-violet haori with blue linings, closed with a thick, black and red strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He then wears a black shirt with short sleeves with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. On the bottom, he wears a plain dark-blue pants kept closed with black belt wrapped around with dragon’s buckle at the belt. He then adored a black shoes with brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Due to his large scars that stretches over his eyes, it makes Nikolai appear to be a stoic and intimidating person, but in actuality, he is a reasonable, and caring individual who values life greatly and always seeks to never leave someone to die, even putting himself in danger if another can stay unharmed. He cares greatly for his comrades, and would risk even his own life to save them, should the need arise. With his noble heart and natural charisma, he has earned a defined trait where he believes that one's actions define their existence. Due to this trait, he believes that those with great power have the ability to change the world, both with their actions, and how they perform is how one should live their life to the fullest, rather than becoming a dishonorable and pitiable existence. On the other hand, he casually disregards law and principles set by the supernatural world to do his own ways. Nikolai has no trouble or qualms in punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when he engineers the corrupted priest's death to avenge the daughter of the local pastry shop that get cruelly killed, and in fact he will be particularly ruthless and vicious when doing so. Except for people whom he deemed worthy to earn his respect or second chance because he can recognized if that he or she was a moral individual. Overall, he follows his own morality without compromise. He also displayed his ability to remain in extremely cool and calm composure, able to keep his composure in even the direst situations, allows him to approach things with a calm demeanor and immense composure. It was demonstrated when he was being attacked by hundreds of enemy soldiers coming right at him, while wondering what to eat for food tomorrow. But he can still be anxious when things go south. He rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, as it does he act on the benefits of the situation. but he does show moments of tranquil, but brutal and storming fury against certain enemies who would tarnish or mock his honor. In the result, he has killed everyone he fought against enemies without remorse or hesitation, and they all died a gruesome death for punishment. His other defined traits is his composed, confident, battle-maniac personality he inherited from the House of Andromalius. Although he is calm, composed individual, he is shown to be prideful and confident about his strengths due to his clan's fighting belief where finding strong opponents to enjoy the moments would raise their very soul and existence to higher plane and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there he were to die by those stronger than him. When it comes to battle, he regularly maintains a facade of confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence, fighting abilities, and his natural charisma, to make him look like a flawless person by his peers. He also acts composed in battle, observing the flow and his opponents carefully before acting accordingly, yielding impressive results that have made him highly valued in the Supernatural world. However, Nikolai does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of his comes from the guilt of believing that he couldn't save or protect anyone during the final war with 666 (Trihexa), which caused him extreme self-loath, guilt, and punishment to himself. While Nikolai never says it, Ajuka noted that Nikolai actually wanted to ask for forgiveness for not able to protect anyone during the final war with 666. History: (WIP's) Pre-Alliance Era: Nikolai was the sole survivor from the House of Andromalius, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars. They were considered as "Shadows of the Underworld" due to their infamous reputation for their empowerment as royal assassins who summarily arrest, convict, sentence, and execute criminals. They were also infamous for their unique demonic power, "Abyssal Blade" which it was considered as dark version of Bael's Power of Destruction, along with their mastery of swordsmanship and assassination techniques that considered to produced some of the strong knights in the Underworld history, giving them the nickname "The Blades of the Underworld". Nikolai wandered the world at early ages during the pre-age of the Three-Great Alliance era, who wanted to figure out who he was as he was orphaned from birth. Post-Alliance & 1st Sealing of 666(Trihexa): After wandering for more than 10 years, he was eventually founded by Ajuka Beelzebub, one of Four Great Satans before the pre-1st sealing of 666(Trihexa) with the other leaders from different mythologies. Eventually, he was adopted and taken under the care of Ajuka at the time to teach him the history of his household along with the Underworld. After for sometime, he was acted as the secret vanguard by Ajuka Beelzebub, working behind the scene in the acts to dispose of Khaos Brigade, and Qilipoth before the eventual fate where 1st sealing of 666(Trihexa) with the other leaders from different mythologies happened. Azazel Cup: After the sealing, Ajuka recommended Nikolai to Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth before the Azazel Cup's grand opening, offering him as Knight in his team for the tournament. as he was reluctant to accept a bishounen into his harem peerage, Ajuka suggested him to spar with Nikolai for the position of the Knight with approval witnesses from Rias's, Sona's Seekvaira's, Sairaorg's, Vali's, and other teams for this secret spar. As the fight was about to start, Nikolai suggested that Issei should come at him full charge because he wished to measure how much of worth he is as a king and as a devil. In everyone's surprises from the strange Devil, Issei was reluctant to accepted the challenge before Nikolai lets out threat to kill his friends, and families with a immense killing intent where he sends out a sword wave to Rias, which Issei reacted in anger, causing him to go for the kill. To everyone's surprises, the casual spar turned into a all-out death-match. After hours of continuous and brutal match, it ended in draw. Everyone was surprised as Nikolai was evenly matched against Issei's Cardinal Crimson Queen and Diabolos Dragon・G forms with his speed, techniques, and tactics to match. In the end, he was accepted into Issei's team for the tournament, while atoning for the forced spar as he truly wanted to measure his quality as a Devil and King. The Return of 666(Trihexa): TBA The Bitter End: TBA A New Hope: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Demonic Power: '''As the last descendant of the House of Andromalius, Nikolai has a immense amount of demonic power to back up for his lack of physical strength. In fact, his power rivals that of a Satan-class Devil due to his mixed heritage and abilities. Ajuka mentioned that he is considered as the "Dark Horse of the Rating Game" as he not only inherited his clan's demonic power, but also inherited the abilities of other species and its powers to utilize, a testament to Nikolai's power. Roygun Belphegor, the 2nd Ranker of the Rating Games noted that Nikolai might be the only Devil who can match up to Diehauser in terms of natural abilities and talent, without using a King piece to strengthen himself. A further testament of his demonic powers. * '''Netherworld Edge: '''Nikolai is the last member of the House of Andromalius, who utilizes immense darkness and shadow based abilities. With this ability, Nikolai can solidify his demonic aura into dark matter like constructs, such as giant blades, could fire projectiles of darkness, either from the darkness itself or his hands to attack his opponents, or use it to defend himself by absorbing and dissolving enemy attacks. His powers deal significant damage to any opponent. This is because the injuries inflicted by his demonic aura cannot be healed via normal means. The dark aura has similar characteristics to toxin, as its energy is able to kill organisms upon contact. * '''Zero Requiem: '''Due to his mother's demon blood heritage, Nikolai is capable of using her signature demonic power, Zero Requiem. With this ability, Nikolai can produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. It also allow him to consume external sources of ice to enhance his own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. He also gains tremendous resistance to his own ice, as well hold the power of exorcism within the ice as it was meant to slay demons. Its capabilities are shown to instantly freezing an entire area into a frozen world, while its maximum range could lock an entire small country within a crystal of ice as long as the user wanted to. '''Skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Due to his Youkai heritage, Nikolai is able to utilize Senjutsu and Youjutsu to considerable degrees. According to his Bikou, Nikolai was once the disciple of his ancestor, Sun Wukong for learning the controls over Senjutsu and Youjutsu for a period of time. After the training, both Bikou and Kuroka noted that his control is equal or greater to their standards. his masteries of Senjutsu and Youjutsu is shown when he was able to use Ki and illusion to fight evenly against Issei in a serious spar/death-match. * Skilled Senjutsu User: Due to his father's Youkai heritage, Nikolai is well-versed in Senjutsu, able to rejuvenate living beings from considerable injuries with a touch of his hand, and skilled at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and grasps the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree. ** Touki: '''As a skilled user of the arts, Nikolai can use Touki to considerable degree in terms of combat and medical uses. According to Bikou and Kuroka, Nikolai is described to possess an considerable amount of Ki with versatile uses to his advantages. *** Using his ki, he can easily disrupt his opponent's movement by controlling the Ki inside them. *** Use it to enhance his strength, speed, and toughness. *** Channeling his ki in a single blow and striking into the 708 pressure points in the human body, causing the pressure points to destroy the enemy from within, and causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. *** It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as curing a blind person's eyes, restoring disabled bodies, and restore memories. * '''Skilled Yojutsu User: Due to his father's Youkai heritage, Nikolai is also well-versed in Youjutsu and demon arts, able to create illusions and mirages to throw off his opponent, conjure protective circles, and creating a slash that cut through the fabric of space and time. ** Dimension Blade: It is one of special dark arts technique that was developed by Nikolai's father. It is considered as both powerful and dangerous technique that should not be taken lightly. This technique utilizes by flattening out his hand with all fingers next to each other, leading no gaps between them. The hand is acted as a "sword", and slash towards the target. The theory behind the technique is that it allows the user to "suspend the space and time within the dimension", enabling them to go through all matter that cuts through all. Nikolai's father explained this technique is a like saw, moving back and forth between the fabric of space and times, and can only be used by those who possess the blood of Youkai, which it is Nikolai and his father. It can also used for defensive purpose, allowing them to pass through walls and nullify an enemy's attacks by suspending their body through the fabric of space and times. Skilled Black Arts User: Due to her mother's demon heritage, Nikolai is well-versed in black arts and sorcery, able to cast powerful spells in sealing and barriers. A testament to his prowess in black arts is that he taught some of the Magicians from the Magician's Council to see and record the arts for both research and keeping it alive. Master Swordsman: With his versatile powers and techniques, Nikolai is also an immensely skilled swordsman. Combined with the House of Andromalius's swordsmanship and assassination techniques, he is able to dominate most of his opponents with his godlike-speed and technique and is even considered as the Strongest Swordsman in the Underworld and Ace of Issei Hyodou's Peerage. This feat was demonstrated as he ended his spar with Issei in his Diabolos Dragon・G form in a draw, earning a big impression on Rias's, Sona's, Seekvaira's, Sairaorg's, and other teams who attended as witnesses. A testament of his swordsmanship. Even Shiva, the God of Destruction from Hindu Mythology considered him as a monster in his own league. Master Combatant: Besides his master swordsmanship, Nikolai is also highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, who can utilize Andromalius's assassination arts to destroy a living being from inside out by striking down specific vital points within their bodies, or able to externally sliced them apart. Due to this trait, he is able to overwhelm other master hand-to-hand combatant, in a fist or martial arts fight. This feat was demonstrated as he utilizes his martial arts with his swordsmanship during his spar with Issei Hyodou, a another master hand-to-hand combatant, as a testament of his skills. Immense Combat Skills: Despite being physically weaker than supernatural beings, Nikolai has shown great skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against Ultimate-Class to God-Class beings. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to ended a draw with Issei Hyoudou in his Diabolos Dragon・G form, which it earned a big impression on Rias's, Sona's, Seekvaira's, Sairaorg's, and other teams who attended as witness considered him a monster in his own league. Master Technician: Ajuka revealed to Issei and his companions that Nikolai is a technique-type fighter that polishes and mastering all of his demonic powers and skills to utmost perfection for the lack of his physical strengths. This feat was demonstrated as he was evenly matched against Issei Hyodou's Diabolos Dragon・G form using pure speed, techniques and tactics to overwhelmed him. Skilled Perceptive Combatant: Nikolai is a skilled perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. He also possesses incredible reading ability, one that might reach the reading ability of Ajuka Beelzebub. This makes him able to determine a person's battle styles, abilities, and can even read several steps into a battle, thus enabling him to fight very efficiently. Medical Expertise: Due to his household's assassination arts, Nikolai is well-versed in medicine and related fields to treat patients who has considerable illness or disabilities such as blindness, disabled body parts and etc.. This feat was demonstrated as he was using ki-imbued acupuncture to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as curing a blind person's eyes, restoring disabled bodies, and restore memories. Skilled Tactician: He is a tactical combatant and strategist, prefer to attack his opponents with plans and objectives. He is a calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies' strategies and combat skills before he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. This feat was demonstrated as he used his demonic power of creating a ice-clone of himself to absorb the damages, and counteract immediately because he knows that his opponent will let down his guard. Expert Magician: Due to Ajuka's tutelage, Nikolai is shown to be well versed in utilizing various different types of magic and formulas. Expert Inventor: Due to Ajuka's tutelage, Nikolai is well-versed in science and related fields. This feat was demonstrated as he was helping Ajuka with his creation of new sets of Evil Pieces and creating the necessary magic formulas and calculations to apply for it. Immense Speed: Being a Knight-Typed Devil, he possesses extreme god-like speed, what everyone has called as God-Speed. His great speed has allowed him to use the secret techniques that House of Andromalius used. This feat was demonstrated as Nikolai is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see. Immense Endurance & Durability: Despite being a Knight-Typed Devil, Nikolai has extreme tolerance to pain and durability. This feat was demonstrated as Nikolai received the attack by Issei's Cardinal Crimson Queen's Triana and Diabolos Dragon・G's Infinity Blaster, and continue to fight against him despite the critical injuries he received while showing no reactions at all. Flight: Being a Devil, Yuuto can use his wings to fly. Equipment: ' Nikolai Swords Profile.jpg|Froststorm Franken with dark spear.jpg|Nikolai holding the Abyss Spear Froststorm:' It is one of Nikolai's personal weapons and heirlooms of the House of Andromalius. Its overall appearance is a set of two swords, one long and medium-short sword as a pair. The blades are hidden in their scabbard, they appear to be part of a single sheathed sword, one blade appearing to be the hilt, while the second blade is stationed opposite the first and blends in with the sheath itself, giving it the impression of being a nodachi. he uses his speed together with a mix of sword and hand-to-hand combat moves. He usually keeps with him at his side while putting his hands in his coat.The swords are black-violet blades with a distinct hardening line, having the having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. And the sheath is black, decorated with dark blue-green circular patterns flowing through the sheath. After his reincarnation, Nikolai wrapped a sageo rope around the upper part of the sheath. Its attributes are deadly coldness, capable of creating ice-based slashes (mostly blue-violet colors), in result, freezing and slicing the opponent apart, and extreme durability, claiming that even if a dragon were to step on it, the blade would not bend a millimeter, in result tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of the user. Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one flaw; its heaviness makes it harder to wield. Nikolai noted that the swords are quite heavier than normal swords, describing as "having the dragon's tail coming down on you fast". Abyss Spear: '''It is one of Nikolai's personal weapon and the dark, secret heirloom of the House of Andromalius. When Nikolai's full powers are released, Nikolai is able to use a weapon called the Abyss Spear, the heirloom of the House of Andromalius which emits a tremendous amount of dark aura. Nikolai often summons the weapon by saying "Devour All, Abyss Spear". This causes the sky to rumble and black lightning flashes around him. Then, a dark vortex swirls around him and Abyss Spear materializes in his hands. With his weapon, his powers increase dramatically, especially his dark aura manipulation. Abyss Spear is on par with high-tier Sacred Gear and Longinus Gears, allowing Nikolai to battle against Ultimate-Class Devils and even Satan-Class beings. Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one major flaw; it tries to devour its own master. It starts with their arms and then covers their whole body. The reason for this is because the First Head of the Andromalius had encountered and consumed countless souls of corrupted humans and monsters were in order to make the Abyss Spear. This is an dark imitation of the Sacred Gear, which are empowered by the souls of corrupted devoured by the spear. The presence of the souls of those who were devoured on causes it to burn with hatred for its master. As Nikolai sustains injuries in battle, his ability to control the spear gradually decreases, which leads to his fighting style becoming more savage. When it almost fully consumes him, he becomes extremely powerful, either feels no or disregards pain from wounds and loses control of himself. However, Nikolai is shown to be able to regain control of his weapon if it devours the soul of a powerful opponent, where it absorbs an opponent into itself, dissolving their body into aura and consuming the soul, satiate its thirst. This makes the Abyss Spear much more powerful. This ability is automatically triggered upon the impalement of an enemy. Quotes: TBA Development & Trivia: This character was inspired by Giorno Giovanna, the protagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail (And no, there is no stripping involved in this character), and Gintoki Sakata from Gintama, along with a lists of Isekai genre web & light novels for story development. As of late, I've been writing slowly on my fan fiction - The Lovable Devil while reading the recent popular Isekai Genre web & light novels. Which it gave me a idea of creating a fan fiction that has mix of reincarnation and alternative world like ExE. * Nikolai's personality was inspired and based off from a list of protagonists. ** Kenshiro the protagonist from Hokuto no Ken series. ** Giorno Giovanna, the protagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. ** Gintoki Sakata from Gintama. ** Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail (And no, there is no stripping involved in this character). * Nikolai's voice actors are... ** For English... *** Travis Willingham who voiced '''Roy Mustang in the dub of Fullmetal Alchemist ''and ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, 'Portgas D. Ace' in the Funimation dub of One Piece, *** Robert McCollum who voiced Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece & Oda Nobunaga from Drifters. *** Matthew Mercer who voiced Leon S. Kenned'''y from Resident Evil and '''Trafalgar Law from One Piece for English. ** As for Japanese... *** Kamiya Hiroshi who voiced'' ''Trafalgar Law from One Piece. *** Kōichi Yamadera who voiced Kenshiro Katsumi from Fist of the Blue Sky. *** Daisuke Namikawa who voiced Giorno Giovanna from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, Jellal 'Fernandes' from Fairy Tail, and Yu Narukami from Persona 4. *** Katsuyuki Konishi who voiced Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail, Kenshiro from Hokuto Musou series. * Nikolai's overall appearance is based off from a character named Habaki Sakagami, the main male protagonist from the visual novel Kajiri Kamui Kagura. The image used in the profile is edited by the author for story sakes.. * Nikolai's weapons and abilities are inspired and based off from various mangas and video games. ** Shinomori Aoshi's Double Kodachi. ** Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make & Ice Devil Slayer Magics from Fairy Tail. ** Frankenstein's Dark Spear from Noblesse. ** Touhou Fuhai's Hougetsu Jigentou from Rosario Vampire. ** Fist of the North Star's Hokuto Shinken, Ryuken, and Nanto Seiken alike. ** Fist of the Blue Sky's Kyoku Juji Seiken * Nikolai's height is 193 cm. (6'3 feet). * Nikolai's hobbies are taking drinking teas & coffee, meditation, make unique magic weapons, and spending quality time with Elphilia and his harem. * Nikolai's favorite colors are red and blue. The colors represents his overall personality, where blue represents the meaning of "Confidence", "Wisdom", and "Truth", while red represents the meaning of "Determination" and "Strong Will", which it fit with his battle-maniac, intelligent, and yet charismatic personality. * Nikolai's ideal woman is a strong and independent girl. but still has a shy and modest side for him to tease. He also fancies girls with long hair with the softest qualities and can cook well. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Samurai, in Another World Category:Devil Heir/Heiress